For the one who does fishing on a small non-powered boat has a problem, i.e., he cannot do fishing and control the boat at the same time. For the one who sails a small boat also has a problem, i.e., his hands are basically occupied by the sail and rudder, and cannot be spared to do anything else, like fishing. There are inventions of different fin propelling boats. However, these inventions either have serious boat wiggling problem or need stationary fins to reduce the boat wiggling when the fin propels. This invention has solved all the problems.